Carlee
by country girl for life
Summary: Carlee is Half Vamp/Half Human and she is going to high school and a teribele thing happens, her step dad dies, her brothers are in daycare and they have some playbudies from highschool come. Well father and dather meet?im bad at sumerys. betterthensounds
1. the Crash

**Sorry about that i said the twins were 2years old but i relly ment they are 2 mounths old!**

Bella POV

I was married to my husband Mike Newton. Before I say aney thing more, I have a kid named Carlee (said like Carly) for carlisle and Charlie. Just to Keep a little of my past, my Carlee does not know that, she also does not know who her dad is. She is half human and half vampair and she know that she is more like a human and she eats normal human food but she can run fast and does other vampaire things , but does not drink blood. I'm not any thing like a vampaire im just a plan human and I have 3 kids. Two boys and one girl. The two boys are normal Humans and they dad is Mike and there mom is Me.

The Two boys are oley 2 mounths old and they are twins and Carlee is 7, but she looks like a 17 year old. she is in High School at Forks (We Just moved back form Arizona). We Live in Forks know. I love Mike but not the way I used to love Edward. Im still in love with him but I ran away when I found out I was pregnant with Carlee. I did not whant Edward to find out and I did not what him to not like me so I said bye and took off.

It was almost time to pick up my two boys from daycare. Alex Anthony Newton and Matthew Anthony Newton. (That's they Full name ). But I call them Mat and Alex. I got to the Daycare and walked over to my boys and grabed them. Then my Cell phone Rang

I put down Mat and Alex and picked up my phone "Hello"

"Hi, your husband was in a crash and it was a deadly crash and he died im so sorry you may come down to the hosbitle" The vosie said

"o'my" I Cryed out "Thank you for telling me I'll be over as soon as posedbell"

"hi can you wach my kids till there older sister comes over to bring them home.." I asked the daycare lady

"Sure" She responded

I called Carlee and told her about her stepdad and she came over and drove them home.

**I got back home**

"Were have you been mommy" Alex asked

"I think mommy needs to go lie down" Carlee Said

"Thank you Carlee" I said and then I fell in to a deep sleep.


	2. The Cullens

Carlee POV

It was sad that my step dad died and my mom loved him she must be soo sad! How are we going to tell Alex and Matt? … today was my first day in school in Forks and they were these weird kid named the Cullen(this includes The Hales to but they are Called Cullens in this story) I made a new friend named Jessica she is nice, she told me about the cullen's she said

_Flash Back _

_Lunch time_

"_Who are those peps" I asked _

"_those are the dr. and Mrs Cullens kids" She said _

"_that Blond Girl is roslie and the boy is Emmett" she said "they like can't stay away from each other for a long time"_

"_next is that girl with pointie hair is Alice she is always in a different world and the boy that looks like he is might be in pain is Jasper" she added "they a couple"_

"_next boy is Edward, he is tottly gorgers but nobady hear is good enof for him." She said_

"_wow" was all I could say_

_End of Flash back_

Then I made supper for the boys and put them to bed and walked over to my moms room.

"Hey mom, im soo sorry for what happened today" I said

"Its o'kay" She responed "so how was school"

"Okay" I said "I meet this girl named Jessica, She was relly nice" I said

"Tell me more about her , what did you do at lunch time" She said

"Well first we talked about are classes, we have all the same classes but for bilogy and I was going to go to it but then you called so I told the teacher I had a fam. Emorgnsy, but back to lunch Jessica said talked about these weaird people and they were all adopted and they last name was Cullen." I said

"tell me they names" she said

I told her what Jessica told me

"relly" she said "I think its time to go to bed"

"okay" I said and I walkd off to bed

Bella POV

I walked over to my cabinet and pulled out my year book and looked up them then I heard a knok on my door and I said come in

"o, im sorry for iterupting you" Carlee said

"o its okay" I said

"I forgot to tell you something, but what are you doing?" Carlee Asked

"o tell me, I was just looking up someone in my old yearbook" I said

"who is it?" Carlee said

"you stepdad and you father" I said

"can I see them and I want to see you" Carlee said

"you can see me and Mike but not your father, atlest not yet" I said

"okay" she said as she looked at the pic

"tell me what you forgot to tell me" I said

"O" Carlee said "we are doing a thing were we are going to help little kids at Alex and Matt's daycare"

"o that's cool" I said "who is all in that class,"

" The Cullen's and Vanessa, Emma, Nate, Seth, David, and Morgan and 4 more peps" Carlee said

"o okay" I said "time to go to bed for real now" I said joking

"okay" Carlee said


	3. Truth With my Father

Carlee POV

"Mom!" I yelled

"coming, i'm taking off from work today and im calling you school to tell them you arnt coming to day" Bella said

"Sweet!" I yelled and Mom gave me a glare that ment something inportendt had happened

"Let's take the boys to DayCare" Bella Said

**Later that Day**

"Carlee Renesmee Newton," Bella said

Mom never called me that unless I was in trouble or something inportent and she let me skip school so in must be inportent

"You know you father," Bella Contuned "he is a full Vampaire, and he looks 17 but he is way older than that." "he is in you class, you know wean you mentend the cullens" she added

"yes, what about the Cullens?" I asked

"well you know the one named 'Edward', he is your father" She finshed

"What, I go to school with my father!" I yelled

"yes you do" Bella said "But don't tell him!"

"why?" I asked

"Well he does not know about you , cuz I ran away ," she said

"why?" I asked her

"because I found out I was pregnet with you and I did not want him to be mad" She said

"don't tell any of them, okay" She added

"k" I said

"Im going to tell him myself "Bella said

"I need you to pick up the boys at 1:00 and watch them, if im not back by then" Bella added

"why were are you going?" I asked

"to our fathers house" Bella said "when do you go on that trip?"

"tomarrow and all next week" I responded

"k" Bella said "don't tell any of them okay", "and you know that he is a full vamp. Right" she added

"Yes, I know" I said "so don't exsposed my secreat"

**Later that day at the Cullen's house**

**Bella POV**

Knok knok knok

"come in" a sweet kind voice said

I think it is Esme's voice

"Hi I'm Bella Newton and you must be Esme" I said

"Bella is that you?" She asked

"yes it is me Esme," I said as Esme gave me a hug

"o I cant waite to tell Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Carlisle." She Said

"um Esme, I was woundering if you don't tell them, I want to tell Edward myself and then I'll tell the rest" I said "Please try not to tell them and séance Edward can hear you please try to keep it out of his head"

"Okay, then" She said

"Well I got to go home" I said "nice seeing you"

"you to" She said

**The next day **

**Edward POV**

I can not read this girls mind who is she? She reminds me of Bella , no don't think that, she cant be!

"Edward!" Emmett Came over to me "why are you staring at that girl?"

"She reminds me of someone" I said

"Who?" Alice said

"I don't know?"

"Well I cant see her future?" Alice said "She is making me mad that I can do it, it it is bothering me!"

"I cant Read her mind ether" I said "It is bugging me too"

**At Class **

"okay class we are going to give you partners for the assement to play with a little kid" the teacher said

"okay, we are going to do to it in cupples and if you don't have a boy/girl firnd you well just be partnerd up with someone." He added

"Jasper and Alice, you well have Alex for the kid he is 2 mounths old" he said

"Emmett and Rose, you well have Alex's Twin brother Matt,"he added

The teacher did the other kid then it was me left and that girl I saw at lunch we were the only two kids that are not in a relashship I thought

"Edward and Carlee you two well have a little girl named sammy she is 3"

Carlee POV

I was partnerd out with my Father!!!

Well at lest I get two know him better

"Hi, my name is Edward" He said

"my name is Carlee" I said

then we were to go meet our kid that we had to wach for the next week and a half

"there is no more room on the bus for two more people" the teacher said

"and you two sence your last in line can you take one of your cars" the teacher added

"okay" Edward said "Well take mine"

"k" I said

we got in the car and we still had to drive 20 min to get there then I had a idea I would tell him that I know his secreat

"Hey Edward" I Said

"What" He responded

"I know your family secreat" I said

"What!" He said "What is it"

"your Vampaires" I said

"How do you know" He said

"Well I am part Vampaire too" I said

"know wounder I could not read your mind" He said

"What! You can read minds!" I said "I can tell people stuff **(Like Renesmee, I don't know how to desibe it)**"

"Yes, and Alice can see the future" He said

"kool, did she know that I was going to tell you what I did"I asked

"no for some reson she cant see your future and I cant read your mind" He said

"did you know that you fam right know is each getting Alex and Matt to watch , they are my brothers, but they are not vamps." I said

"you know you remind me of my old girlfriend Bella Swan" He said

If I could cry I would be making a pool of tears-- thats what edward thought

"Bella Swan is my Moms maden Name!" I Said "and you're my Father!" I said coving my mouth I should not of said that!


	4. surpised!

**Bella POV**

I was going home and I heared my phone rang so I picked it up

"Hello" I said

"Hey Mom…." Carlee Said

"Hey What?" I said

"Well I thought I could tell Dad I knew he was a vamp. And we then he asked me how I knew and I told him my mom told me and he told me about his old girlfriend, which was you and I told him you were my mom and he was my dad!" Carlee said sackdly

"WOW" I said "Were are you?"

"Were at Alex and Matt's Daycare" Carlee responed

"k" I said "I well be right there"

**10 Min later**

I got to the daycare and then I saw her with Edward! And a little kid and I went up to them and I asked for her to come with me and I asked were Alex and Matt were and they pointed over to 4 people and I knew they were

"Hi would like too bring my boys home if you don't mind" I asked and they turned around and they mothes flew open

"Bella is that you?" Alice asked "I did not see you coming cuz I was fockesed on try to see her" Alice pointed at Carlee

"So these are your kids they are only 3 months old, so you got 2 little boys know" Emmett said

"Yes and I got a girl you age well not exlacly but she looks your age" I said pointing at Carlee

"no wounder I coulednt see her" Alice said

"why is she not are age, she looks like it" Jasper asked

"well" I said "why don't you guys come to my house tonight?" I asked

"my address is-'' I was saying but Alice interpted

"I aredy know were your house is" Aice Said

We were walking away and

Alice came up and said Carlee "do you like shopping"

"Yes I love Shopping but mom says it is a wast of time and money" Carlee said

"why don't you come shopping with me and well get you lots of outfits!" Alice said "and for your brothers too" " we well pick out party stuff for tonight too!" Alice Said

"hey rose do you want to come shopping with up tonight!" Alice asked

"Yes!" Rose Yelled and every one looked at her

"Can Alex and Matt Come along?" Rose asked

"Sure, But I don't know how they well help?" I said

"O they well help a lot for you" Alice said "and I can see our shopping trip right know!"

"What you can see my future, I thought you cant see it?" Carlee asked

"Well know that I know you better I can see it!" Alice said happily

"Well I have to drive Carlee back to school so she can get her stuff and Car" I said

"k" Alice said

Emmett was stuned and couldn't figer it out what just happened

I told Carlee to take the boys to the my car and waght there and I walked over to Edward

"Hi" I said

"Hi, Bella"

"well you come over to my house in like a hour?" I asked him

"Sure I well whats your address?" He asked

"you'll figer it out from Alice" I said "See you later"

"see you later" He said


	5. Alex is smarter then Emmett

Edward POV

I cant beleavee that I just saw Bella and she has 3 kids! One of them I cant hear hear thoughts the two babys are cute and they think funny things like Matt thought

'these two kids are nice'

And Alex thought

'Rose is soo nice but I whant to punch Emmett he is soo stupid I think im smarater than him!' 'I cant see why she loves him?'

I walked over to my fam

"hey did you know that Matt thought about Alice and Jasper" I asked

"Yes" Alice said loudly

"Well Matt thought Alice and Jasper and soo nice" I Said

"Well We are very good parents then Jasper" Alice said happly

"And do you guys what to know what Alex thought"I asked them

"Yes" Rose said like Alice

"Well Alex thought 'Rose is soo nice but I whant to punch Emmett he is soo stupid I think im smarater than him!' 'I cant see why she loves him?'"

"wow that kid is smart!" Alice said

"He is soo cute"Rose said

"why does he think he is smarter them me?" Emmett said "Im way older then him"

"Well Emmett, He is smarter then you" Edward said

"Any one is smarter than Emmett"Jasper Said

**Sorry about the Short Chapter, I know that I'v never wrighten a athours note before cuz I did not know how to but I think I got it right, I do not spell very good and I wish people would give me ideas for what well happen this envying with Bella and Edward, I atlest whant 10 differend revwers!!! I have to go and do some work around my house so bye!! I well wright more later today (if I have time) so bye pleze Reviwe !!!! :D I well thank you later if it is a very good idea or if not a good idea I well still thank you cuz you tried but im very pikiy so :S See ya :P **


	6. what happend in 7 years

Bella POV

Alice and Rose well be hear any min to pick up my kids to go shopping and I am soo happy that it is almost that time but I don't know what to say to Edward also so im not that happy also im kinda scard what he well say? Well he be mad at me?

Ding dong

It must be Alice and Rose

"come in" I yelled

"Carlee get down hear" I said "I'll go get the boys"

I got the boys and their dipper bags and got a stroller for each of them**(on my profile they each have the same) **then I heard Emmett and Jasper come in

I walked down staires and said

"Can you guys get Carlee some food to eat and the baby food is in the bag, matt can sometimes be fussy"

"okay" Alice Said and I gave the stuff to them then they were off

I had to wait for Edward and so I made myself a sandwitch and ate it. Then I heard a knok on the door so I went over to it and it was Edward

"Hi" He said

"Hi" I said

"Well, I got to tell you that we have a-''

"Kid "He cut me off "I know I meet her her name is Carlee"

"how do you know" I asked

"she told me" He said

"o right" I said remembering

"why did you not tell me"

"Well wean I ran away I did not what to make you mad with me being prgneat and having a kid and then you would be mad and not whant me any more so I desided to do what I did and then I had hear two days after I left you and then I meet mike 7 years later and then he asked me to marry him and we got married right away like 5days after we meet again and then I found out I was pregnet with my boys and then I had them 3 months ago and then mike was in a car crash like 3 days ago and then I meet you again" I said

"that a long story short, know what about our kid Carlee" he asked

"well Carlee is a half human/ half Vamp. So she Is like you and can do Vampair stuff , but not drink blood she dose not relly like human blood and she can resist it" I said

"o okay, what about her being 7 but relly she looks like a 17 year old"He asked

"Well the day I left you as I said I gave birth to hear 2 days after I found out and your qusten leads to she grows very fast but she stop grow fast so I put her I high school this year" I said "she stoped growing I think cuz when I had her I was 17 and you are 17 for ever so that why I think she has stoped growing"

.

"and you married Mike as in Mike Newton" He asked **(the weading dresses on my profile have nothing to do with mikes and bellas weading, its for later on)**

"Yes I did and then we moved to Arizon then we came back after awile so that's why Carlee is new hear and you did not know her"

"okay" He said

Knok knok knok

Wow the time flew away they back with Carlise and Esme

I answered it

"Hi" I said "come in"

then I saw The babys and Carlee, She looked Tirard

Maby the babys would sleep good tonight aswell

**Sorry about the short chapter again but I did not have time and I have to get off the computer know so bye!**


	7. Dinner, Well not Relly Dinner but avisit

Bella POV

"Hi" I said to them

"Hi Bella" Esme said "long time no see"

"Hi Bella" Carlisle said

"Come in" I said

"Hi Alice, Hi Rose" I said as they came in with a lot of stuff

"Hi Bella" they both said

"Carlee, hear let me take the boys" I said to her (she had the two boys)

"bella you boys are soo cute" Esme said "Can hold each of them" she asked

"Sure" I said as I took Matt out and gave him to Esme and I got Alex out and handed him over

"o Bella, Matthew is soo light and Alex is Kind of Heavy" Esme Said

"I know" I said

Matts POV

All of these people are soo nice I wounder why there hear? I reconies this family well two expecily that short girl with spiky hair and the boy with blound hair! And I kinda reconiced the girl with long blound hair and the boy that lookes and acts so tuf I think that my brother alex had them

Alex POV

Hey I reconesed these peps ecxpley that boy and the girl they look like the peps I had that watch me today… I knew we went shopping with the girls but I fell asleep along with Matt, I reconesd the other copple I think they are Matts Buddys that watch him today like they did with me…

**(Matt thinks the Same from this Paraghrap) **I do not reconed the broned hair boy I think my mom knows him a lot she acts like she knew all of these peps before, hey I kinda reconed the guy with bronded hair** (Edward) **he kinda looks like my sis, Carlee… they look like my mom knows him a lot but she looks in to this guys eyes like they loved each other forever but I have never seen him before? He looks at her like the same way, Mom never looked at dad the same way like that I wounder were dad is? I haven't seen him I awile? He relly never loved us he just acted but as soon as mom left he would tell us that we we both ugly and he never wanted us, he never hit us but he did a couple of times to Carlee and I think Carlee Hears what he wispers but nobady else can? And that's why sis takes care of us a lot and says she well bring us with her to her bffs house… well in Arizona she did now she stays home a lot sence dad has not been hear … im glad he is gone why is this kid with bronzed heair staying at us like he can read us? Im glade Dad is gone he was mean!!!

He evean told Carlee that she was ugly… If I could talk I would tell mom what dad did to us and Carlee, cuz she wont tell Mom, I wouder why? She should! That would help us a lot if mom just knew what dad did, but why dident Carlee tell mom wean dad was still hear she could of took her to a difernt room and wisper! I Wish Mom would just know what happened with dad I don't like dad he wasent a good dad even I oley new him for 8 mounths I still hate him and I know that mom never loved him I don't know why she married him?

Edward POV

Wow these two babys are very smart, I think I should talk to bella and tell her what the babys said in they mind they are very absovent to

"Hey Bella Can I talk to you in private for a moment" I asked

"Sure" She said

"okay Bella you know that I can read minds still well its about Matt and Alex" I said

"What about them what were they thinking?" she asked

"Well did you know mike never loved them and he told them they were ugly and he told Carlee the Same thing to and he hit her a couple of times!" I said

"What!" she said "I cant beleave mike would do that to his own kids!"

"yep I think he did cuz that's what ur boys thought" I said "Bella do you mind if I come over tommarrow"

"okay like at 9:00 Am" she said

"o'kay" I said as we walked down staires

"well bella I think we should head out Bye Carlee, Bye Bella, Bye Matt and Alex" Every one said


	8. A Weird Dream

Bella POV

I couldent belive that I just meet Edward officaly for the Fist time in 7 years! Im Glad that Mike is Gone and I hate to what he did to my Boys.

Carlee POV

I cant Belive I just meet my Real Family (Well Besides my moms Side, the story there is that my mom Babysat lots a kids but Relly it was me and I had a different name each time!) and know she adopted me and then we moved away and mom had 2 Boys and the Best lil Bros ever!

My stepdads Furnal is tomarrow and I don't want to go to it cuz a what he did and the Grave Stone said …

"Mike a Good man, but a mean Father to his 2 kids and Step kid **(and the rest of normal stuff on that)**

Mom said she didnet want to go to it after what he did and I was happy about what happened today, I meet my Father for the 1st Real time and the Reast of my Fam. I wrote in my Direy…

Dear Dirary,

I'm so happy that I found my ture Fam and I love the fact that I Meet my True Father and my Mother is happy know I think that if my Step Dad was still alive he would of hurt mom if he found out…I wounder what dad told mom and im Glad that I go to school with my Fam. I'm glad that moms hart is comply filled know and know this is my Fam.

Alice is nice and she can shop nonstop and is fun to go with and I love Alice a lot she is the best shoping Aunt I could ask for… o and she is the best with makeup and outfits and she is good for asking Questins about stuff and she is the Best shopping Partner I could ask for.

Rose is next and she can shop for awile but gets bord after a day of it and I love her for that, Rose is Very nice Becouse she is well she is just Rose and I love her for that (again ) and she is the best Aunt that could be a actress I would wish for .

Esme is 3rd she is so kind and loving and I love that about her and she could be a 2ecod Mom to me… and she is the best Vamp Grandma I could ask for And I love her .

.

Jasper is 4th and he is nice to have around if im feeling sad or mad so he can make me happy and Calm me down and I love him for that he is the best blond haird unkle I could ask for.

Emmett is 5th and he is Very Strong and Funny and that is why I love him and I think that he is werid in ways but I still love him and he is the best unkle that I could wish for that is like that.

Carlisle is 6th and he is the best doctor in the world and I love him that means I don't have to go to the hosbitle any more if I get hurt cuz I fall a lot like my Mom and so that why I love him he is the Best Grandpa that is the best Doctor in the world I could ask for.

Last but lest is my Father and he is very hard to desribe but he is a very good at the piano and he can run 10 sec faster than other vamps

Well mom say lights out so bye

Love,

Carlee

I had a dream last night and it was weaird I was in a wedding and all the Cullens were there and then Matt and Alex and dad was at the end of the aisle and I was a brides mate? I dident see mom any were then I saw the bride come down and she look Rich then dad was going to pull the vale off and see her face and then mom woke me up for school and I was all day trying to figer it out who it was… was that what they talked about lastnight?

Edward POV (at time he gets there )

I cant belive it I have a Kid! I would kill mike if he was still alive too. I was heading over to Bella house

I got there and I saw Her sitting on the couch

i put a blind fold over her eyes so she couldent she were we were going and then I told her not to say anything and she ageread to that and then I drove to a end of the dirt road and then I said jump onto my back and she did with the blind fold still on and I ran 5 miles and I told her not to peek and then we go to The Meddow and I set her down and she said

"were are we" Bella said

"Well take off your blind fold and see for your self" I said

She took off her blind fold and was speech less till this point

"o my Edward I cant believe that im hear again I love this place!" she said

Then I got down on one nee and I said

"Well you marry me Isabella Swan **(she took back her maden name)**"

"Yes, Edward Cullen, yes I well marry you" She said

She said yes I cant believe it!

**Sorry about the short Chapter, my bff is coming over and I cant waite and I g2g so thank you for reading it I want to know if peps are reading it and I want you to tell me ideas or just tell me if it is good or not :) **


	9. Moving day

Bella POV

I couldent beleave it , I was marring the man I loved and I was soo happy, I wonder how Carlee well take it? I think she might be happy, but I don't know for sure how she well take it though? Maby tommarrow she can spend all day with her father? i'll menten to him.

I spend all day with him and I was happy then I looked at my watch and it said 2:00 pm and I had to pick up Matt and Alex up at 2:30 and Carlee gets down with school at 2:50 so I better get home

"I got to go Edward" I said

"okay lets get back then" he said

Carlee POV

I couldent find out who the girl was in the dream I had?

Well it was 3:30 mom picks Matt and Alex up at this time I had 20 mins left of school and Math. I had Math with Jasper, then I fell in to my dream again but as like before I woke up right before the part as the vale goes up! This time the Bell Rang…

Jasper POV

I could Fell frustration in Carlee I didnet know why though but then she stated to daydream during Math! But then the Bell Rang and she wokeup and she still had frustration in her

Carlee POV

I walked out of the Class Room with Jasper and then Alice Meet up with us and then we walked out to all of our cars and then I got a text form mom

It said 'tell Alice and Rose and Jasper and Emmett (if the boys want to come) to come back to the house'

I text back 'k' and I told them and they all said sure

We got home

"hi" Mom said "can you guys watch Matt and Alex tonight"

Perfect I could tell mom about my dream but why would she want Matt and Alex gone for the night?

"Sweet" Emmett Responded

"k hear you go" mom said and they left

"honey I need to tell you something" she said

"Me too"

"Okay you can go 1st" she said

"okay well I had a dream" I said

"about what?" she asked

"Well I'll tell you how it went" I said " well I was at a wedding and I was a brides mate and dad was at the end of the aise and the brid looked relly nice and rich and I don't know who the bride is and then before the dad lefted the vale you woke me up"

"I know who the bride is" Mom said

"who!" I yelled

"Me." She said

"What! Your getting married to Dad!" I said "Yes!"

"okay so your glad with it" she asked

"Glad?, im not Glad I love it!" I said

"okay then" she said

Edward POv I cant beleave that she dermet of it, well I know that is normal sometimes but I still cant belive it, I was standing outside of the window and listing in on them

Well I should go in know Bella nodded 2 times with 2 thumbs up so its time to come in I walked in and I saw to huge smiles, I love it and know im telling them my idea

"and I think you should know that you are going to move in with us in my big house" I asked

"yes I would love too but Carlee what do you think" Bella asked

"yes I love it!" she said

"But were are we going to sleep?" Bella Asked

"well Esme Built 3 more rooms" I said

I saw Bella smiling "well I think you guys should get some sleap, Bella the boys are staying at my house" I said

"k" she said

The next day (Saturday)

Bella POV

We are moving today and its not a lot of moving cuz Alice got a lot a outfits aready there and lots of furniture for the Rooms so im glad for that

"Carlee go pack your stuff"I said she said 'k' back I went to pack the boys outfites that I liked and toys that I have for them and dipers and the storlers I love

And Carlee got her outfits that she loved and she pics and that was it now it was time for me

**I was thinking on ending it hear but I feel like wrighting more so ill keep wrighting **

I packed some of my outfites that I liked and my stuff for work and lots of pics of the babys and me and Carlee and more pics like that

I think that I have 2suit cassise and so does Carlee and then 1 for each of the boys and one for there toys so that makes 7 total so that fits in one Car then Carlee has Her stuff in her Car and Matts stuff and she is taking Matt with her to our new house and im taking Alexs suff and him and the toys and Edward is riding with us so that might be nice and Emmett is Riding with Carlee and is sitting in the back, I told every one that nobady can drive fast with any of the babys in a car with them cuz they are not vamps.

Well Carlee got there 1st cuz we had to stop and get Alexs bottle he chuked on the ground and then Edward climed back there and and staed with him I think he well make a good father to them even no they arnt his kids, well we go there 5 min after Carlee did and Alice had Matts stuff put away and along with Carlee's and they were sitting on the couch wating for us then we pulled up in my Car **(the cars of Bellas and Carlees are on my profile)** and Alice Aready had Alexs stuff and the toys half way up the stairs and put away by the time I got in the door with my stuff, then Alice came down stairs and Got my stuff and yelled at me to foller her to my room, relly it was right next to Edward but there is a door in between the wall and so I had a way to get to his room faster then Carlee was accass from me and the babys were one the other side of me along with another door to there room so I could also get there faster then heard the sound of Alex Crying… it was weird cuz he never cryed he was always the toufe one I ran across the room and in the door to see him…..

**Sorry about the cliff hanger but I need I idea for him to be crying so atlest 1 review ! Bye :) … sorry if it is too short but it is 4 1/2 pages long on Microsoft word… Bye for real know :) **


	10. All moved in and planning

What just happened that left off was

then heard the sound of Alex Crying… it was weird cuz he never cryed he was always the toufe one I ran across the room and in the door to see him…..

Bella POV

Have his hand stuck in his Crib but why would he have his had stuck in his crib? Then I look on the floor and I see his monkey blanky that has the monkeys head on it. So I think that he droped it and he tried to grab it but he got his hand stuck so I ran over to go get him and then I got him out of it and rocked him then I fell asleep then I feel some one take Alex from me and then carrie me to my bed room but I dident wake up I was too trierd

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Later on

I woke up and I saw a note on my bed

It read…

-all of us are going out and Alice staded back to to watch u and the boys :) love Edward

We were all moved in and my old house was sold with all of the belongings that we left we good 2,050 for the house and 1,000 for the stuff in it so a total of $3,050! And I got to do something with it maby something for the new fam and Carlee and the boys well maby not the boys. Maby Wisconsin Dells and its great because they just put a roof over the top all of it :) **(well not relly just pertend ;) **they have fun water parks then I heard Alice Come up behind me and say

"that's a great idea, need me to help you with that" she asked

"Yes Alice thank you" I said "keep it out of Edwards mind"

" why?" she asked

"cuz right now onley me and you can know" I said

"Kay" I said "but we get to go shopping for the trip"

"fine!" I said "What about the Cars"

"Well you can get a babysitter for the boys, cuz you pobaly don't want to take them with so that gives up 2more open sets" she said

"so I'll take Carlee, you and Jasper and Edward , then Rosalie and Emmett and Carlise and Esme in the other car and we can split the equle amount of stuff in the car we bring" I said prodley

"okay but you can tell Edward he well be hear in 5 min's and im gonna sing!" she said "then we are going shopping"

I was thinking about who should watch my boys then it came to me Angela and Jessica each could watch the boys 10 days then switch the boys around but they might get scared so mabey then Angela could watch the boys for 5days then Jessica could watch them for 5days then Angela again then Jessica but it would be for the night and part of the mouning then they would go to daycare till 5:00 pm then they could pick them up cuz they both work till 5:00 pm so this would be great! We would be gone for 20 days 1/2 days there and 1/2 days back so this should be back so that would be perfict so I called up Angela

"hi Angela, this is Bella"

"Bella Omgod **(get it get it) **its you" I heard who is it? In the back round

"whos that" I asked

"that's Eric, didn't you know were married"

"no" I said "well i'm going on a trip and I was woudering if you can watch my two boys"

"sure how old are they?"

"well they are 2months and twins" "o and for 5 days then switch with Jessica and she well have them for 5 days and then you Switch back for 5 days then switch back to Jessica again" I said

"okay when am I watching them"

"in 3 days"

"okay"

"well I go too call Jess and tell her about it then,bye"

"Bye"

I hung up the phone and I called Jessica

"hi Jess, its Bella"

"Bella, its relly you right"

"up the one and onley"

"so wuz up"

"well I was wounring if you can watch my two boys to 10 days but it would be five hear let me tell like I told Angela ….

for 5 days then switch with Angela and she well have them for 5 days and then you Switch back for 5 days then switch back to Angela again" I said

"okay how old are they"

"well they are Twins and-''I was saying but jess interrubted me

"Bella you Have Twins!!"

"yes and there 2 months old and I have another kid and she is 17 now but when I got her she was 12, I abdoted her before I married mike, I wanted a kid so I desided to adopt and she stucked out to me so I desied to adopted her" I said

**Relly Bella didn't adopt her she had her 7 years ago but she cant say that cuz she looks 17 and then the real story wouldn't work so yep,**

"there names are Matt and Alex and my girl is named Carlee"

"o soo that's soo cool" she said "when am I watching your boys"

"well Im giving them to anglena in 3 days then you are going to waite 5days after that so then you well watch them, them I told you the rest"

"o, okay well I g2g and clean my house so see you later"

"me too see you later"

"bye"

"bye"

Knok knok knok

"come in" I said

"hey I said

"So what are you and Alice planning?" Edward said

"how do you know?" I asked

"well every time Alice Is planning something she sings 'im a Barbie girl' so what is is" she asked

"fine I tell you" I said

"what is it" he asked

"well were going to the Dells" I said

"like Wisconsin Dells, its sunny there" he said

"Well it is all indoors they put a roof over the top of it **(not relly)**" I said

"hotel rooms?" he asked

"well me and you in room 117 and Carlee in room 119 to are right and Alice and Jasper are in 115 to are left and Carlise and Esme are in 116 right accoss from us and Rosalie and Emmett are in 114 to the left of then right accoss form Alice and jasper" I said

"What about Matt and Alex?" he asked

"well I got a Babysitter" I said

"who" he asked

"Anglena and Jessica," I said "anglena in 3days for 5nights and then Jess for 5nights and then Anglena for another 5nights and then Jess again for 5nights"

"okay" he said "so im gussing were staying there for 20 nights"

"no your wrong, 19 nights and it is a half a day to get there and one half to get back" I said prodley

"okay and Tommarrow im guessing Alice is going shopping and taking us with" he said

"I guess soo" I said

"okay the well I think you shold get too bed" I looked at the Clock and it said 9:00 wow this day was short so I guess Alice took care of the Boys well I went to Bed ;)

**Did you like it I couldent belive it took me a whole week to wright this but I onley worked 15 min a day on it then on Thursday (today) I did the last 3 pages **

**Lets try to 2 diffent coments from a diffent revewer then I well update and Thank you Twilights Grace, you are my #1 fan, well you're the onley one who comments on my story so thank you soo much well I g2g its getting late L8R G8R bye :)**


	11. Shopping!

Bella POV

Nobody was going to know about this trip but us 3

I have only been to the dells once, as a kid and it was really fun but we didn't stay that long

"girls come on its time to go shopping" Alice yelled

"why are were going shopping, and you know that if you whisper at a human whisper we could hear you still" Esme said "and why do I have to go shopping!"

"You well see in 3 1/2 days come on!" Alice yelled

Rosalie's POV

I love shopping but why isn't Bella complying and why is Esme going? This just doesn't make sense but okay I'm good with it as long as I get to go shopping! And whats in 3 1/2 days?

Then Edward Giggled, did he know, o ya he saw it in Alice's Vision but did Bella know?

Bella POV

We were taking 2 cars, even though we could all fit in one car we wouldn't have space to fit the outfits in"

"we were taking Alice's and Carlee's and me, Alice, and Rosalie were in Alice's Porsche and Esme and Carlee were taking Carlee's Car

Carlee POV

I don't know were we were going, but I don't care we get to go shopping, but how did I know what to get if I didn't know were we were going, I guess Alice would help

Well I was Driving my Car with Esme to the mall then we got to the Mall!!!!!!!

We went in to a store called 'Debs' and it had Dresses and I got a black one that had white polka dots on I it with yellow bows by the top **(on my profile) **and Esme got a Sheen Bubble Pleat Dress with a blue swim suite and flats **(on my profile)**and my mom got a Bandeau dress with green flip flops and sun glasses and swim suite **(on my profile) **and Alice got Marigold Chiffon Floral Dress **(lots more of what she got on my Profile cuz its to long to explain)** and Rosalie got a Cherry Tube Dress **(lots more of what she got on my Profile cuz its to long to explain) **and I got a lot more other stuff from the trip and they got more stuff … we all go matching towels too form are Dress's

Well it was 2:00pm and Carlise got done at this time so we should get home so Alice can take the boys shopping

Edward POV

I was watching the boys for Bella while she was shopping well I cant believe I was going to be there father soon so I was happy too, I still couldn't believe it!

I coulent belive it that Bella hasent Change her look at all ether!

I love it now, well I should feed the baby's there food and give them there Banky's okay, Alex got the Monkey and Matt got Winnie the Pooh **(on my profile) **each had the Head of it too and a blanket for the Body

I fead the boys and put them to bed and then I got them to sleep after a hour and I just shut the door then a loud noise came on and it was Emmett watch Fast and the Furies and he had the Volume all the way up and then I herd 2 crys, how could Bella do this

"Emmett turn that down!"

"why?"

"Because you just woke the boys up!!!"

"okay"

I went to rock the boys and they wouldn't calm down so I called for Jasper to send a Sleeping wave to the boys then they were asleap

"thanks" Jasper I whispered at human whisper and he heard it

"don't mentchen it"

I started humming Bellas lullaby to them then I walked down stairs and I heard the girls pull up

"nice time"

"very nice" Bella said rolling her eyes

"they didn't have a lot of bag's but that's a lot for Bella to have

"the boys are asleep" I said to Bella and I heard Carlise pull up to house time for torture

"All right boys ready for Shopping" Alice said

"ugh" All the boys said

"HA. HA." Alice said

"Lets go now!" Alice said

Carlee POV

Wow Alice could get mad sometimes

I knew we were leaving in 2 1/2 days but I don't know were, were going!

Edwards POV time for torture ,Alice was annoying, but I was doing this for Bella

We spent all day shopping or at lest it felt like it and it was only 5:00 pm then Carlise said it was time to go so we decided to leave, Alice was whining but we were glade!

**(I dident want to desicbe it because it iesnt as fun as with the girls so yep ;) I thought of stopping hear but I feel like being nice today)**

Bella POV Alice wanted to hear my Songs on my Phone so I tuned up the volume up **(this is while every one is back) **and I did every ring tone for every one on my phone

Then I was going to check on my boys and then my phone went off saying

"this is you #1 cop dad" and it repeats it over again and again

Then I heard the sound of two baby's crying so I picked up my phone and said "hey dad can you hold on for a sec."

"okay Bells,"

"thanks"

I was about to walk in to the boys room and Esme and Rosalie walked in and said they got it

"hey dad whats up"

"well I kinda what to see my grand kids again, you know I haven't seen then since 2 months ago"

"okay dad when?"

"well how aboat tomorrow?"

"umm tommarrow is fine"

"okay well I got to go to work bye"

"Bye"

Carlee was born May 5th 2003, but she looks like a 17 year old but she is only 7 years old

And the boys were born April 3 2009 withch is two months ago… I walked in to the boys room and said

"were going to see Grandpa Charlie tomorrow"


	12. Charlies house

Carlee POV

We were going to see Grandpa Charlie tomorrow, I wasn't excited because he didn't like me he just likes the boys because I was adopted, but ever, I don't care because Grandma Renee loves me any way she has a big heart and Grandma Esme, and Grandpa Carlise, but they don't count because they know the secret cuz they are too.

We are leaving now at 8:00 Am. That was early for me

We got to grandpa charlies house and I carried Matt and Mom Carried Alex then Grandpa Charlie took Matt from me and frowned at me then stated taking Matt out and pinching his cheek then he gave Matt to Mom and picked up Alex and did the same thing and then he gave mom a hug and then went back to the baby's

I pertend that my phone was ringing so I pretend that I was inveted to go to Jess's house and my mom didnet buy it she nice try in my ear

A couple hours later Charlie got a Ring to go to the office so he said goodbye to all but me then we walked out the door with him and then once he got in the car he said to himself that he hated how he adopted me and I heard it because of my Vamp. Ears then I took of home crying to get my car and left to somewhere.

Bella POV

Carlee Ran off soon as Charlie left I grabbed the boys and there things and drove home it took 30 Min's because I had the baby's with but I got there and I saw that Carlee's car was missing I grabbed the baby's and went inside

"Has any one seen Carlee"

"no" they all answered

"we thought she was with you" Edward said

"well she took off after Charlie left the driveway" I said

"Well lets search for her"

They all made a plan and Esme stayed Back with me to watch the boys. And they came back 3 hours later

"we couldn't find her Bella were so sorry" Emmett said

"its okay you tried, that's all that matters, and well keep looking" I said

Then it hit me I knew were she was going …

**Okay if your thinking why doesn't Alice know, well it was because Carlee Changed her mind so Alice didn't see her go to were she was….**

**Sorry about the short chapter and cliffie but ya I got to work on my other story too its called Octuplets **

**Thanks I tried to do better on my spelling and Grammar **


End file.
